Episode 8202 (1st September 2013)
Plot As the day of Karl's Stag Night arrives, Stella is evasive when Karl demands to know if the wedding is still going ahead. Jason overhears and gloats to Karl. Kylie refuses to talk to Gail about the DNA test. Fiz suggests Chesney make up with Sinead but he refuses as he's treated her badly. Hayley prepares for her hospital stay and operation. Roy arranges a rota for visitors but Hayley would rather people come and go. Leanne tells Stella she should go ahead with the wedding so at least someone in the family can be happy. Roy closes the cafe to lay on a romantic meal for him and Hayley to celebrate their third wedding anniversary. Hayley feels guilty as she forgot the date. Fiz meets Sinead in the Rovers. Audrey suggests Lily be taken to the hospital to meet Nick but nobody is keen on the idea. Sinead tells Fiz Chesney broke her heart. Fiz takes the blame for pushing Chesney towards Katy and tells her he wants Sinead back. Steph Britton invites Katy to a party. Karl goes ahead with his Stag Night. Hayley feels suffocated by everyone's support and goes for a walk before going to hospital. Jason gatecrashes the Stag Night and jokes about there being no wedding. Karl follows him into the gents and pins him against a wall, telling him he has no idea what he's capable of. Jason is about to go for him when Dev walks in and breaks it up. Stella sees Jason storming out and asks what's going on. Karl says Jason was provoking him out of sour grapes. Roy worries as Hayley is late coming back from her walk. Carla finds her at the bus stop and tells her she's going to be fine. Katy and Steph meet Josh and Naz before going to the party. Stella and Karl make up and decide the wedding is still on. Sinead doesn't know what to do about Chesney. Beth thinks she's well rid. Stella demands Karl offer Jason an olive branch. Remembering Karl confessing to torching the van, Jason tells Dev he thinks he set fire to the Rovers. Dev tells him he's crazy. Hayley returns to the cafe and Roy goes with her to hospital. They are advised by the consultant about the operation. Sinead decides not to go after Chesney. Roy admits to Hayley that he's been ignoring Sylvia's calls. Hayley makes him promise to call her. Kylie tells Gail to forget about the DNA test as she isn't having one. Chesney sees off Josh and Naz when the pester Katy and Steph to go out with them again. Sinead witnesses the exchange. Dev tells Jason the wounds from Sunita's death are starting to heal and he doesn't want him stirring things up again. Karl shows up and tells Jason about the wedding going ahead. With Dev in earshot, Karl threatens to kill Jason if he crosses him again. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tez - Dean Williamson *Josh - Daniel Hanbridge *Naz - Umar Malik *Consultant - Simon Armstrong Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, men's toilets and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Mr Peakman's office and corridor Notes *First appearance of Steph Britton since 11th March 2013. *First appearance of Hope Stape since 29th April 2013. *This episode was an hour in length, shown out of its usual slot at 7.00pm on Sunday 1st September. Two episodes were edited together to create this episode and it therefore has two production codes. This was due to coverage of the UEFA Super Cup being transmitted on Friday 30th August. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fed up with Jason's goading on his stag night, Karl grabs hold of him and makes an admission in a bid to scare him off; Roy surprises Hayley with a special meal in the cafe to celebrate their wedding anniversary; and Fiz tells Sinead that Chesney only went back to Katy to be with his son and regrets splitting up with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns